


The Emperor’s Royal Staff

by Sub_Futa_Best_Futa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But especially Empire and Church, Dom Byleth/Sub Edie, F/F, Futa Byleth, Futa Edelgard, Futanari, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pure shameless self-indulgence, Sounding, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub_Futa_Best_Futa/pseuds/Sub_Futa_Best_Futa
Summary: Certain events in Byleth and Edelgard’s respective pasts have left both women in possession of two full sets of genitalia. Edelgard’s extra additions are... troublesome... until Byleth teaches her control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly an excuse for me to write Byleth absolutely domming the hell out of Edelgard behind closed doors, despite how much exposition and almost-plot I ended up writing. Set pre-timeskip, between chapters 11 and 12, so Edelgard is 18 and Byleth 21/22 but if you’re generally not into monastery phase relationships you may want to go elsewhere for your smut.
> 
> The spoilers are basically backstory elements for Edelgard and Byleth that are mostly explained or at least established by Black Eagles Chapter 11, unless you just didn’t support with Edelgard at all in her own route in which case I’m judging you. However, if you really want to avoid any hint of spoils, there’s also some implications about Lysithea that the game only tells you if she B supports the right people.
> 
> Also, yes, I realize that canonically they should be in tents at this point in the game. But the bit where you prepare for battle and talk to your units and such before Chapter 12 takes place in some random fortress so let’s just say Byleth stayed in an intact bedroom there instead.
> 
> This is my first time publishing a fic for more than one person to read, so apologies if it ain’t great. 
> 
> One final note: I’m aware that I’ve taken great creative liberties with how penises work here. If you’re going to comment about how unrealistic something is, remember that we're talking about cocks created by insane blood magic, not by human Y chromosomes. I’m also aware that I ended up not really using Byleth’s cock; I might write a second chapter of this and I promise it'll be more involved there. If you would like to see said chapter, feel free to comment and possibly suggest what I should have these two do next. If you’d just like to say something about this one chapter, please go ahead and do that too. Just because it's self indulgent doesn’t mean feedback wouldn’t be kinda neat to get.

“Professor... I’m afraid I have one more confession to make. And... a request.”

Edelgard’s tone was uncharacteristically nervous as she approached Byleth, and for a moment the Professor didn’t recognize who the shy voice belonged to. She looked up curiously from her desk, surprised to see her student... no... her Emperor, now, looking shy after boldly making such shocking confessions earlier. 

Still, she couldn’t very well say no. Not to the woman who had become more precious than her own life. “Go on, then, El. I’m listening. Whatever it is, I promise... I’ll keep it secret, and I won’t judge you.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard sighed. “This is... rather more personal than the rest of my confessions, but it’s something I can no longer avoid. You see... the experiments I was subjected to as a child... they did more than give me the Crest of Flames. Or rather, the fact that I was given the Crest of Flames had unusual effects. Artificial Crests always have certain effects on their bearers, you see, such as reduced lifespan and a loss of all skin and hair pigmentation... but mine did something that even those who forced it on me did not anticipate. It’s probably easier to show you.”

Edelgard swallowed hard, then unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall to the floor. Her secret was unmistakeable after that; Byleth’s eyes were immediately drawn to it. A sizable bulge under her red tights. The unmistakeable outline of a cock, flattened against Edelgard’s stomach and disappearing under her shirt, with two hefty testicles below. The Emperor’s shirt was quickly also removed, leaving the rest of her length exposed, twelve inches total of hard, throbbing cock, tinged slightly red from the amount of blood it was engorged with. 

“This... grew on me... after the implantation surgery. Even the madmen who performed the procedure were shocked; according to what they knew of human anatomy, not only was its growth impossible, but the parts of my body it should have replaced if such a thing were possible remained intact. I possess two sets of complete, functioning genitalia, male and female both.”

Byleth was silent for a moment, not an unusual thing for her, but one that worried Edelgard all the same... until the Professor’s own shorts fell, and the swell of her own cock was visible under her lace tights and cotton panties. “Personally... I have always been as you are now. I suspect it has to do with the Crest of Flames, though I asked Manuela and Hanneman, and they had never heard of such a thing. Still, you are the only person like me whom I have met. That cannot be coincidence.”

Byleth’s tone was neutral as always, but Edelgard didn’t miss how she was breathing more heavily, or how the bulge in her panties was growing. “I... I see. Then, hopefully, my request will not be too troublesome. You see... my current erect state is not an unusual one for me. In fact, I very rarely find myself flaccid of late. And needless to say, due to the rarity of my condition, I have been entirely unable to find any books in the Imperial library that could help. Nor have I been able to speak with anyone. Frankly, I do not know what made me think to speak with you, except for sheer desperation.”

Byleth smiled, a small, barely noticeable movement of her lips. It was one Edelgard noticed, though, and that relaxed her immensely. Just in time to gasp in shock at what the Professor said next.

“Well, it’s lucky you did speak with me. You see, Manuela pointed me to some medical literature aimed at men... at least, it was mostly medical. Some of it was just smut written by doctors who were careful to keep it anatomically correct. But it gave me a wealth of information on what I could do if this cock troubled me in the future. If your erections are so frequent that they cause you real trouble, what you need... is discipline.”

Edelgard shuddered. Something about how Byleth said that word sent chills down her spine. And the Professor’s next statements didn’t help. “I will not lie. The only way I found to discipline and train an errant cock was very... intimate. Sexually intimate. We are close in age, emotionally intimate already, and I have nothing but trust and love for you... but if you do not wish to go there, I understand. If you wish to leave and pretend we never spoke of this, and find another solution...”

“No, my teacher.” Edelgard shook her head, even as she blushed heavily and found herself unable to make eye contact. “I... I am more than fine with that. You are a beautiful woman, and the person I trust and treasure most. In truth, I have desired... that is to say...”

Byleth shushed the Emperor with a finger to her lips. She could tell that Edelgard not only lacked experience with such... private... things, but also lacked experience with being uncomfortable in general. Letting her continue to trip over her words would only lower the mood, no matter how adorable she was when flustered. 

“I understand. Then, you should strip naked.” She walked over to the small trunk she had snuck from her private room in the confusion of their escape from the Holy Tomb, a box of things either too sentimental to lose or too compromising to risk the Church discovering. Needless to say, Manuela’s ‘gifts’ had been in there since the day she received them, along with some purchases they had inspired Byleth to make ‘just in case’. It was... perhaps literally... a blessing from the goddess that Byleth and Edelgard had similarly sized genitals; otherwise, she would have had to improvise new equipment rather than use things purchased for herself. 

Edelgard swallowed nervously, but she stripped herself quickly. This was what she needed. She was sure the Professor wouldn’t steer her wrong. So she didn’t protest when Byleth walked back with a strange metal rod, looking like a string of beads welded together, aside from a ring about the diameter of Byleth’s thumb at the end. Nor did she react beyond a surprised gasp when the rod was pushed into her cock, slowly, until only the ring remained visible. It was a bizarre, utterly foreign sensation to have her urethra penetrated; she could not understand why she liked it. Only that she did.

Byleth laughed at her confusion. “Don’t worry. It felt strange to me the first time I tried it, too. But it’s quite enjoyable in the end, and more importantly, it’s critical to your training. You see...”

Byleth flicked the end of the rod, sending vibrations into Edelgard’s cock. “As long as this remains inside of you, you won’t be able to achieve orgasm from your penis. Any semen your body produces will be trapped by the plug, and because of the beaded shape, that plug is a lot harder to push out than it is to pull out. Or so Anna claimed. I can definitely confirm the first part, but I haven’t really tested the second.”

The Professor smirked at Edelgard’s nervous expression. “Don’t worry, I can pull it out easily. As could you... in theory. But that would defeat the purpose of teaching your cock discipline.” She chuckled. “You see, the first step to this training is teaching your cock to endure arousal. For the next... half hour or so... I am going to tease you. With a cock as excitable as yours, I’m sure that will be plenty of time for several orgasms to get backed up in there. Next, I will allow you release by removing the rod and giving you just a little more stimulation. Then we will repeat the process until your cock refuses to get hard again. This will not only satisfy it in the short term, allowing you to go to battle in a few days with your head clear and your lust under control, but also get you accustomed to the sensation of being highly aroused but unable to do anything about it. This is key, because the better you can endure sexual frustration, the better you can control yourself if your cock acts up at the wrong time.”

Edelgard nodded. “I think I understand. Very well. Let us... let us begin, my Professor.”

Byleth couldn’t keep from smiling at the way Edelgard’s voice hitched when she spoke. It was obvious that neither one of them was in this for purely practical reasons anymore; Byleth wanted to play with Edelgard’s body, and Edelgard wanted to be played with, wanted to voluntarily give up control of herself to someone she loved and trusted for once, rather than have it ripped away by enemies, or be forced by circumstance to hold onto it so desperately that it became a painful burden. Here, she could let go, let Byleth be in control...

And Byleth wasted no time taking advantage. The professor’s hand was soft but firm as it wrapped around Edelgard’s shaft. Gentle but persistent as it stroked her off, causing her to whimper and squirm as her balls churned and her cock throbbed but nothing could come out. Byleth was loving everything about her in that moment... the way her cheeks and breasts flushed as she was aroused, the way her pale pink nipples stood out and begged to be sucked... the way she moaned when Byleth leaned in and did suck them, the way her pussy came freely as only her cock was being denied...

It wasn’t long before both of them forgot about the half hour, or the discipline concept. Byleth was having too much fun teasing Edelgard, and Edelgard was loving the teasing too much. Soon it wasn’t just the professor’s hand on Edelgard’s cock, but her mouth, the green-haired mercenary doing her best to perform an act she’d only ever read about. The Emperor had no idea if the way Byleth’s tongue swirled around her shaft, the way her cheeks pulled inward when she sucked, or the way her lips dragged along her length as she moved back and forth was how oral sex was meant to feel, but it was how she wanted it to feel. It was perfect in her mind. 

Then Edelgard's cock went all the way into Byleth’s throat, and she inhaled sharply. The mercenary woman had no gag reflex, it seemed, as she was suddenly moving her mouth along the entirety of Edelgard’s throbbing cock, kissing her base, then going back to suck gently on her head, and then repeating over and over until the Emperor couldn’t think. And just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, when she thought she was at her limit... Byleth proved her wrong. The professor’s shirt was finally cast off, and soon joined by her bra before she wrapped her chest around her student’s spit-coated pole. Edelgard squealed as Byleth gave her a titjob, rubbing her cock between those massive breasts that she’d fantasized about countless times; and yet, the Professor still wasn’t done, managing to get Edelgard’s head into her mouth and resume sucking it even as she stroked the shaft. The Emperor quickly found herself unable to sit up, falling backwards onto the bed and lying there, a slave to her own pleasure...

Finally, just when Adrestia’s ruler was about to pass out, Byleth relented. Hooking the ring of the sounding rod with her tongue, she paused just a moment, letting Edelgard’s latest orgasm subside. A quick check with her hand confirmed what she had hoped, that the Emperor’s balls were massively swollen and about to explode. And explode they would, as she pulled her head back to remove the rod, the motion tipping Edelgard over the edge one final time. Again and again, cum shot from her cock, raining down over the both of them. Byleth tried her best to have the endless ropes of jizz fall on her own or Edelgard’s bodies, painting both of their faces and chests as well as Edelgard’s stomach white, but in the end she couldn’t keep the sheets from being soaked in cum as well. Ah well. 

Byleth smiled softly as she climbed up onto the bed, seeing Edelgard sound asleep, utterly exhausted by the torture of denial and the bliss of a built-up orgasm. Cleaning up could wait until tomorrow. For now, she just wanted to remove the rest of her own clothes, snuggle up against her most beloved student, pull a blanket over the two of them, and fall asleep with Edelgard in her arms. They could have more lessons tomorrow.


	2. The Emperor’s Royal Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth introduces Edelgard to a new method of controlling herself, and some new pleasures as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, people seemed to like part 1 of this thing, so here goes nothing. This time with more Byleth cock.

After her session with Byleth, Edelgard had thought herself prepared for the coming battle. She felt like the Professor had drained at least two months’ worth of cum from her balls, and expected to have a clear head for at least that long. 

Unfortunately, she had failed to account for the Professor herself. Even though Byleth had barely removed anything, Edelgard couldn’t stop thinking about what she had seen and felt of the Professor’s body. She couldn’t look at the woman speaking without imagining her warm mouth engulfing her cock, or see her stretching her legs without remembering the bulge between them. And thus, her need built at a much faster pace than it had before, leaving her distracted once again with a whole week left before their last units arrived and were integrated into the invasion force. 

This time, Byleth was ready for her Emperor. She hadn’t missed Edelgard’s blushing and glancing at her crotch. So when her door opened and the woman herself hurriedly stepped in and closed it, Byleth was already opening her box of secrets, and spoke before the scion of Adrestia had a chance.

“I knew you’d be back, Edie. And I will admit to being at fault in that. I failed to follow my own lesson plan, after all, and incomplete instruction had incomplete results. Fortunately, I have a new plan.”

She motioned for Edelgard to strip, and her former pupil eagerly did so, remaining silent. Her words had clearly been anticipated. Byleth smiled as she looked at the cock she was to train, standing proudly at attention. 

“Last time, I focused on teaching you to receive pleasure without needing immediate release. However, I failed to account for two factors. First, in the literature I read, it was not only the male organ that was denied; Magic was used to ensure that the vagina could not orgasm independently of the penis. As that aspect of the books was purely theoretical, I believed that the magical origin of our own unusual genitalia would cause them to be innately linked in that manner. I was wrong, and your vaginal orgasms alone were enough to overstimulate you, robbing you of your facilities well before I was finished and diminishing the lesson’s effectiveness. Second, and somewhat related, is that I did not consider the innate differences between arousal from direct stimulation and arousal from visual or mental stimulation. In other words, while I was trying to teach you to focus with my mouth on your cock, what you actually needed was a lesson on how to focus when your cock is not being touched but wants to be.”

Edelgard swallowed nervously. “I’m not sure I completely understand, Professor, but I trust you. Please, do what must be done.”

“Very well.” Byleth nodded, and she took out her first tool. It looked like a handcuff, but too small for any wrist. “This... is a cock ring.” She explained, pushing it closed around Edelgard’s base and adjusting it until it was noticeably tight, but not painfully so. At least not yet. “When fitted around your shaft like this, it not only slows the flow of blood enough to prevent you from losing your erection under any circumstances, but also squeezes your urethra shut. This has the same effect as yesterday’s rod. Unfortunately, this camp lacks the materials I would need to enchant it and deny your... your pussy as well, but I can work around that. There are other arousing stimuli to which you can be subjected.”

As Edelgard processed that, Byleth walked her over to the bed. “Do not worry about the ring’s removal. There is a simple latch that can be released to open it, and I will do so when the time comes, but not before. Now... kneel in front of the bed.”

Edelgard was confused by this at first, until she saw Byleth sit on the bed and pull all of her lower clothing off. The Professor’s cock was shockingly similar to her own, except for its skin color, but somehow looking at it on the Professor made it seem much more appealing. So long and thick... she didn’t need to be told what to do here. She immediately wrapped her lips around the head and began to suck. 

“Good girl. That’s it.” Byleth smiled. “Use one hand on my shaft and the other on my balls. I need to be sure you’re not touching yourself.” The Professor moaned as Edelgard complied, not terribly surprised that she quickly found the best ways to lick and stroke and fondle. It seemed their cock was identical on every level. A pity she hadn’t learned of this before losing Sothis’ voice... she couldn’t ask about it.

Byleth would allow her Emperor to suck her tip for a while, before commanding her to fondle her Professor’s balls with both hands. Edelgard barely had time to suck in a deep breath before Byleth’s cock was shoved down her throat, the Professor taking a tight grip of her hair and using it to brutally facefuck her. Edelgard was completely unused to such things, gagging and drooling uncontrollably around the pillar of meat stuffed in her mouth... but to her credit, Adrestia’s ruler wouldn’t let that stop her hands, playing with Byleth’s heavy sack even as the mercenary bottomed out in her throat. It was only a few minutes of this, plus as much tongue work as Edelgard could manage with her mouth stuffed s full, before she had gotten her teacher to cum down her gullet... Byleth had only had to let her breathe once. Even Byleth was left flushed and panting hard after that.

“Ha... haaaa... very good, Edie. Very good. I had planned not to cum in your mouth like that... but your throat was better than expected. Suck my breasts and finger my pussy until I’m hard again.”

“Yes, my teacher...” Edelgard was panting as well, but eager to do as ordered. She climbed onto the bed as Byleth was removing her shirt and bra, and then... then there they were. Her professor’s breasts, subject of every student’s fantasies. Huge, yet perfectly round and perky, almost unnaturally so... pale pink nipples her classmates had only imagined sat atop them, and Edelgard was quick to lean in and worship them. Sucking, licking, and kissing them desperately, making Byleth moan even more than normal. She drooled all over them too, much to her professor’s arousal... it was so satisfying to watch such a strong, composed woman be so desperate for her. Compared to that, the fingers currently exploring her inner walls were almost forgotten. 

It would take only a minute to get Byleth hard again. “All right. Now... wrap your breasts around me and stroke.” Edelgard nodded, quickly complying, though her C cups could barely fit the cock between them. Still, she rubbed as best she could, and Byleth moaned her appreciation. “Normally I would apply oil to myself, but your sucking lubricated me plenty.”

Byleth would hold herself back this time. Edelgard’s determined face was just so adorable... especially as she began to breathe heavily and whimper, her lust built up to such incredible levels that she could have almost cum from her breasts... but her cock was still locked up, and without it releasing, there just barely wasn’t enough stimulation for Edelgard’s pussy to orgasm either. By the thirty minute mark, Edelgard would be whining pathetically, barely holding onto enough pride not to beg outright.

Byleth finally came then, giving her star pupil no warning besides grabbing the back of her head and forcing her mouth onto her cock again. She let her cum fill Edelgard’s mouth this time, her seed plentiful enough to leave the Emperor’s cheeks bulging. Edelgard moaned as she savored the taste... intensely salty and frankly not that pleasant, but she loved it anyway because it was Byleth’s. The look of naked lust on Byleth’s often stony face was incentive enough to keep it for a bit, opening her mouth to show off her prize before finally gulping it down.

“Good girl.” Byleth pat her head affectionately, and Edelgard found herself nuzzling into her hand like a cat. “You see? No matter how horny you become, if you focus on the task at hand, you can succeed. Now...”

Byleth would wrap her lips around Edelgard’s head and release the cock ring, and it only took a single flick of her tongue against Edelgard’s tip before she was tasting hot Imperial jizz. There was so much pent up that Byleth had to swallow several times, and could still end it by pulling away with a mouthful of cum... deciding to show Edelgard one last trick, she kissed her, letting the young ruler taste her own seed, before pulling back the lion’s share into her own mouth. They both swallowed at the same time, looking into each other’s eyes.

“That was very good, Edelgard. Now... it’s too late for us to continue, but please, come back to my room tomorrow night. I have a gift that should make your cock even easier to control.”

“Of course, my teacher.”

Edelgard shuddered as she dressed and left. She couldn’t wait to see that gift...


	3. The Emperor’s Royal Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gives Edelgard a gift to help her manage her cock in the long term, but neither of them knows at the time how long term this arrangement will be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last pre-timeskip Chapter coming up! Featuring more magic handwaving, Edelgard submitting even more completely, and some stuff that’s a terrible idea IRL.

Edelgard tried her best to focus the day after she was promised Byleth's "gift", but ultimately she found herself unable to get her mind off the Professor. Her lessons in denial and control had been so wonderful... She finished her dinner that evening in a hurry, rushing to Byleth's room as soon as she could. She was starting to undress as soon as she'd closed the door behind her, making Byleth giggle quietly. "Someone's eager to learn, I see."

The Emperor blushed upon being called out. "W-Well... Yes." She stepped out of her panties almost sheepishly, turning to face Blyleth and finding herself blushing even harder on seeing that her teacher was already naked. "Yes, I am. What is this... gift... you promised me?"

Byleth smirked, pulling out the item in question. A steel... tube, with a distinctly phallic curve to it, as well as what looked to be an open manacle at its back. Edelgard stepped forward to inspect it, curiously. "What is that, my teacher?"

"This." Byleth turned it over and rotated it so Edelgard could see from more angles. "Is a chastity cage. A special one, not easy to come by, but... you know what kind of miracles Anna can pull off. I ordered it after our first session, just in case you needed... additional restraint."

The Emperor took it and held it up to her cock, frowning, which made Byleth laugh again. A gentle, almost monotone chuckle, but still more of a reaction than Byleth usually showed to anything. "Before you ask, no, it definitely won't fit on you as you are now. It's made to be worn on a flaccid cock. Normally, it would be merely a physical restraint on your erections, making it impossible for your cock to rise or expand... but as I said, women like us are rare but not unprecedented. For a woman to be in proper chastity, an enchantment must be used. While you wear this specific device, no matter how much you stimulate yourself, your pussy will not cum either. I... could have gotten you a larger belt to cover that as well, in theory, but Anna did not have time for such an elaborate item, so I had to settle for the magical solution. It also has several enchantments to make your life easier in the long term. The first is that, should you become aroused despite the restraint, your testicles will have some capacity to swell and contain the extra seed they produce. This will make the pressure more bearable. The second is that your body will be magically induced to not produce waste, without ill effect on your health. That one, frankly, is something I intended to buy you something for regardless. But now in addition to increasing efficiency, it will also make it easier to wear the cage constantly. As will the third enchantment, which is that soap and shower water applied to the outside of the cage will clean the skin beneath."

Edelgard grew redder and redder as she imagined what it must have cost Byleth to get such an item from Anna... and all for her. But Byleth wasn't done talking. "As you may have noticed, it is also capable of locking. The lock is non-magical, though its small size necessitated magical forging techniques. There are two keys to it. I will hold one. The other I will leave hidden in this room. I do not plan to die before at least my 80th birthday, but the chaos of war may still separate us or cause me to lose my key. If that happens, you need only search the desk; there is a false bottomed drawer in it. That drawer will contain the key for you to free yourself with, if needed. However, with all that said... the belt's enchantments remove any factor that might limit its continuous use, so I advise you to only retreive the secondary key if I am truly unable to reach this place myself and you are truly desperate."

"I... would rather not think of that, my Teacher." Edelgard's face fell. "But I understand. I will not forget."

"Good. Then let us focus on what we enjoy." Byleth and Edelgard were already hard from looking at each other, but Edelgard was flagging slightly from the unexpected serious talk, so the mercenary's first action was to wrap a hand around her and stroke her back to full mast. "Now, there are two possible paths tonight's instruction may take. Either one should lead to your balls being drained and your cock going flaccid enough to be caged. So... would you rather learn to penetrate? Or to be penetrated?"

For Edelgard, that was not really a choice. "My teacher, I would like to learn to take your cock. You have focused on me so much... I want to feel you focusing on your own pleasure. Do not hold back. I have told you my tale and shown you my scars... a little rough sex is well within what I can handle."

"Understood." Byleth would guide Edelgard to lie on her back, taking out a bottle of oil and applying it thoroughly to her cock as her Emperor watched eagerly. "Now I must warn you, what I am about to do will be a shock at first. It was when I first tried it on myself. But it is the only way to guarantee you are safe from pregnancy... and as your male addition is identical to mine, you should have a sensitive prostate gland that will make the experience pleasing soon enough. Oh, and be sure to relax."

"Wait, what are you... AH!" Edelgard's eyes went wide as the Professor made it clear what she meant, prodding the tip of her girthy cock against her ass, rather than her pussy as she'd expected. Trusting Byleth's words, she tried her best to relax... and soon Byleth's head slipped in, causing a surge of pleasure that the Emperor was completely unprepared for.

“F... fuck... Byleth...”

Byleth couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her name on Edelgard’s lips. She knew she must really be making an impression if her fellow futa wasn’t using any titles. “Good girl. That’s right, just take it.”

Edelgard groaned and whimpered as her ass was slowly invaded, biting her lip to keep from screaming. She felt an orgasm tear through her before Byleth was even hilted, but her teacher was prepared, grabbing the younger woman’s cock and making her cum on her own face and chest. Edelgard wished she could have done that herself, but all strength had left her limbs... she was a slave to this pleasure already.

Then Byleth hilted, and let her adjust briefly, and then began to fuck her ass in earnest. Edelgard’s cock and pussy were fountains, the latter gushing onto Byleth’s cock beneath it, the former being expertly aimed by the Professor to make sure cum coated Edelgard’s whole upper body. Byleth was amazed at how good it felt... Edelgard’s tight ass wrapped around her cock... Edelgard’s own cock covering its owner in her own cum... it didn’t take long for Byleth to start cumming too. 

Sadly, nothing good could last forever, and Edelgard's cock eventually withered, utterly spent. Byleth leaned over to lick Edelgard clean, the cum-drunk Emperor only able to moan in response for some minutes, until finally Byleth finished cleaning and pulled her own now-soft cock out of Edelgard’s ass... though she replaced it with a metal plug. She had more plans for that ass.

“Professor... that was amazing. So now, the cage...?” 

“Yes.” Byleth picked up the item in one hand and Edelgard’s cock in the other, carefully guiding the flaccid length into the metal tube until it was completely contained within, then closing and locking the cuff around Edelgard’s base, behind her balls. “And now to prove it works...”

Edelgard didn’t have time to think before Byleth had pulled the plug from her ass and begun eating the cum out of it. Feeling the professor’s tongue in her now tender hole... it was too much. It had the younger woman screaming in pleasure and frustration, writhing on the bed... but in its closely fitted metal prison, Edelgard’s cock could not rise, and glowing runes on the cage’s exterior indicated that her pussy was also blocked from orgasm. Byleth took her time, not gulping down the last of her cum for twenty minutes, leaving Edelgard a panting, sweat-soaked wreck.

They needed no more words between them that night. Byleth had made her point, and Edelgard knew she’d be better off without erections tenting her pants at important moments, in addition to the longer-term benefit of learning to adapt to sexual frustration. As Adrestia’s Emperor dressed herself and walked back to her own room, the woman who now held the key to her cock fell soundly asleep, exhausted.

Neither could know that the very next day, Byleth would vanish, and remain gone for five whole years. And even Edelgard did not anticipate herself refusing to step into the room with the spare key for those five years, hoping despite all available facts that Byleth would some day return and make it unnecessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that’s right. Edelgard is spending the whole timeskip in chastity because she won’t admit her girlfriend really should be dead. Luckily for her, Byleth has never let little things like “fatal injuries” stop her, so we’re going to pick back up after the timeskip next chapter. 
> 
> Really though, IRL, don’t wear a chastity device 24/7 for five straight years. You gotta at least wash under it sometimes.


End file.
